


About Guns

by Jirubee (stardustcatharsis)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Freedom, Summer Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/Jirubee
Summary: Kagome decides to cool off the unbearable summer by starting a war with water guns.





	About Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or affliated characters. All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and subsidary companies. This is nonprofit fanfiction I do for fun.
> 
> AN: I wrote this a while back and finally decided to post it. I thought that it was cute, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's no prize winning piece of fiction, but I think it's a good summer story.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. :)
> 
> Happy reading.

 

_The summer sun_ , how gloriously white and radiant it had been at the turn of the season. It graciously chose to dismantle the earth's occupants with its unrelenting stare. Either that, or was just about as spiteful as the rain was lazy.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she plucked the breast of her sundress. Apparently, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't create an artificial wind.

"Why is the air conditioning broken?" The girl whined, rolling onto her stomach trying to pull her hair into a ponytail. It was as if the summer had sentenced her to death by melting.

_Yes_ , she was used to the abominable heat from all of the traveling, but it didn't mean that she had to _like_ it. Besides, when she was at home, wasn't she supposed to at least enjoy some of the luxuries?

Her brother had an extensive collection of water artillery that she'd already rummaged through. It would have been fun if he had actually been at home and  _not_ at the indoor ice skating rink.

Kagome scowled. She'd come home right after her family had left for their yearly vacation. It wasn't like they went far away, she thought. It would have been easy to go to Osaka, seeing as she had plenty of money stashed away.

At the same time, relaxing and taking cool showers seemed much easier than actually leaving. The miko looked at the clock on her nightstand and chewed at her lip. Well, Sota  _did_ have all of those water guns and balloons...

Not to mention,  _she_ had a rag-tag army waiting for her in Sengoku Jidai. If nothing else, Shippo would be excited, even if no one else was.

That no one else,  _InuYasha_  would probably find it ridiculous.

Clapping her hands, Kagome's decision was resolute. Rolling off of her bed, she pattered in haste to gather her belongings. Her mental checklist seemed to get longer and longer the more time she spent in the balmy house.

Maybe she was getting delirious, she ruminated, grabbing her collection of bathing suits and sunblock. Aerial fist pumping would have been appropriate to convey her excitement. Determination capsized her like a dingy beneath a wave.

She was ready.

Her beaten, yellow book bag was stuffed full of toys, water, freezer burnt Popsicles...

Absently, she made her way to the well house with her heart pounding with a resounding vigor. Sliding the creaky door open, she tumbling down the stairs and threw herself over the lip of the well.

On the other side, the miko was surprised by the quiet. Everyone was probably bitterly moping, like she had been. A few failed attempts at throwing her bag over the lip, the girl let out a grunt and climbed out, pulling it slowly behind her.

Tonight was going to be interesting to say the very least, she thought as she bounded towards her second home.

In Kaede-bachan's village, InuYasha sat bare chested, itching his matted hair. The old hag was tending to her withered vegetable garden, grimacing at the dusty ground. "Are you going to get your germs all over my plants?" She said, looking up at the boy.

The hanyou scowled at her, wiping away the sweat from his brow. Seldom did the heat actually bother him, but this summer was brutally baring its teeth. "I could spit on 'em and it might actually help them grow."

Kaede arched a brow at his proud expression. She just wondered if he had actually realized that he was about as dumb as rocks. "InuYasha, why don't you go get Sango to come out here and you go find something for my stew."

"Keh," He scoffed, pushing himself off her decrepit fence. "Fine, see if I keep you company again." His arms crossed over his chest as he sulked away, leaving the woman shaking her head in amusement.

Soon after he left, Sango came to Kaede-baba's aid. Her body was slack and almost dehydrated from the gripping heat. Kagome had left her some shorts and a plain, white shirt which was leagues cooler than her own clothing.

It was more of a task being inside in the cooler conditions than it was helping the old woman. The questionable priest seemed to be making eyes and sending he dirty gestures for most of the day.

When InuYasha beckoned her, the taijiya had kindly braided his hair and sent the houshi with him on his hunt. Shippo was fast asleep, leaving the  _men_  to piss and moan about their day.

Miroku followed behind InuYasha, jingling his staff idly. The hanyou seemed perturbed, more than a little aggravated with the houshi. "How am I gonna kill game if you're making all that noise?" He glowered, feeling a breeze kiss his damp skin.

The dark headed man let out a strained sigh and covered his eyes as he looked into the distance. "It's far too miserable to eat, InuYasha. I'd much rather suck the sun into my kazanna and die." He said awkwardly.

InuYasha looked appauled, grimacing at the words that spilled out of his mouth. Well, that was certainly the most pathetic and whiny thing that he'd ever heard. His ear twitched in unison with his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me?" The hanyou asked.

Miroku shrugged his bare shoulders, turning away to ponder about his life and the meaning, as he often did. "Why would I be kidding, InuYasha? Everything I say is always serious. Haven't you noticed?"

InuYasha clenched his fist as he heard a soft rustling nearby. "I don't even know what to say to that, but there's  _finally_  some dinner." He whispered, flashing his claws. It left a foreign, pleasant scent wafting through the thrush. "You're gonna get i _-ahack!_ "

Miroku sputtered out a laugh as InuYasha shrieked at the cold sensation of water hitting his skin. The houshi hadn't seen exactly what had happened, but InuYasha's response made him delighted.

The hanyou hissed as if he was injured. "What the fuck was that?" He barked, wiping the cool moisture from his back.

Another fast stream of water struck his chest, which angered him profusely.

Miroku looked around, trying his best to keep himself quiet. "InuYasha, I would take that as a blessing." He said, patting the older boy on the shoulder. "I wish that I- _agh_!"

InuYasha snorted as a jet of water sprayed Miroku's face. He mocked him, finding it hard to suppress his laughter. It was rare, and more jovial than it had been in some time.

" _Kill it_." Miroku said, wiping his face clean.

InuYasha smirked, sniffing the air. He stiffened at the familiar scent that was buried beneath the layers of coconuts and oils. Inching closer to the Goshinboku, he caught the scent of nervouness and knew immediately that it was Kagome.

Miroku forced a seriousness on his face as he hunched beside his companion. "What is it, InuYasha?" He asked, seeing the boy's devilish expression thicken.

His tawny eyes rolled to the man, "It's Kagome. She thinks she's being clever. Keh." A self righteous feeling swept over him as though he'd found a way to trump her.

"How would she be doing that?" Miroku asked in nothing above a whisper. His eyes watching the tree as intently as InuYasha.

"Maybe she's using magic from her world." The hanyou shrugged, narrowing his eyes as he readied himself to pounce and scare her. "You start walking away, I'm going ambush her." He mumbled, receiving a nod.

The houshi pushed himself back to his feet, walking in the direction of Kaede-bachan's village. InuYasha darted off deeper into his forest, leaving the miko confused.

Kagome hunkered back down as she breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling victorious, she pumped the base of the water gun, readying herself for another attack. She'd probably watched Sota play too many of his video games, because this was an adrenaline rush.

The miko smirked, holding the gun upright in her right hand. Her modest school bathing suit was damp from the run off as she snuck through the greenery.

Her heart pounded as she stopped behind another tree, seeing InuYasha still scampering about. Had he really not noticed her? She asked herself, furrowing her brows as her teeth clipped her lower lip.

Concentration was banging her brain around as she was caught off guard by a pair of sweaty hands clamping down on her shoulders. Inhaling a scream, she pulled the trigger when she turned around. Miroku was inundated with the cold water, making him yelp.

A look of terror struck her face as she snapped her head around to see InuYasha flying in her direction. She ducked as he lunged at her, barreling into Miroku's damp body inside.

A wide, terrified smile creased her mouth as she haphazardly jumped over the pile up. "Sorry, Miroku-sama!" She called cheerfully, running through the forest clearing.

Miroku whined as InuYasha pulled himself off him. "Dammit, Miroku! Why'd you do that? She's gonna get away!" He barked, determined to catch her before she made it to the safety of the village.

The houshi just laid upon the dirt, rubbing his sore back. "Why do I always get the brunt of everything?" He said, before he recalled Kagome's state of dress. A perverse grin hit his face as he scrambled to his feet.

Grabbing his staff, he fumbled over the vines and downed branches, " _Kagome-sama, wait for me!_ " He cried, feeling his hands itch with anticipation.

Ahead, the miko made it to the spot at the edge of the forest where she'd left her bag, hidden beneath a patch of wild flowers and vines. Quickly, she pulled out the other forms of artillery and tossed them across the ground.

The heat was dizzying as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat ran down her temple, slicking her face with the brackish moisture. InuYasha was  _somewhere_. Her eyes darted back and forth, up and down, not finding him anywhere.

More than likely, she was about to be taken down like prey. Swiftly, the girl bolted to the grass knoll that rested in between the Bone Eater's Well and InuYasha's forest. The evening was beginning to wrap its cooling hands over the sun's eyes.

Kagome took the moment to catch her breath and relax her sore legs. Miroku huffed as he held one of the large water guns in his hands, confused by the white and green body.

The miko stood up straight, pointing her  _weapon_  at the monk. "Stay back!" She called playfully.

Miroku smirked at her, "You look lovely being assertive, Kagome-sama."

Kagome gave him a look of exasperation. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked calmly.

The man shook his head, looking back down at the water gun. He gave it a good shake, hearing the liquid slosh around. "I'm not sure, but what is this?" His eyes inspected it briefly before the girl eased towards him.

She put hers beneath her arm, "Hold it like this." She said, taking Miroku's hands and showing him how to work it. Pushing the pump back and forth, she indicated the motions and result. She was pleased that he had picked up on it easily and felt triumphant in her efforts.

The monk smirked at her as he shot her a couple of times for good measure. "Kagome-sama, I think that you're going to make a fine wife. I'd be pleased if you would bear my children." He said smoothly, as if the thought was enticing.

Kagome's face fell, raising her gun to shoot him in the face. "Don't push it, Miroku-sama. I don't want to tell Sango." She said, knowing what the repercussions would be.

Miroku rubbed his eyes in defeat.

The girl thought for a moment, raising her dark eyes to meet his. A firm smile planted upon her mouth and a blush hitting her cheeks. "Miroku-sama, would you like to help me?"

The man nodded assertively, "Is this what the warriors use in your time, Kagome-sama?" He asked, feeling proud to be wielding such a magnificent and cooling piece of equipment.

The miko laughed slightly, "Something like that. Let's go to war." She said, holding her gun back to her breast.

Miroku nodding in affirmation, following her lead. They inspected the well, the edge of the forest, and the entrance to the village; where most of the villagers stared curiously at the foreign wares.

Nothing seemed to surprise any of them anymore, seeing as the tachi was so strange as a unit. So, seeing a nearly naked woman and a half-dressed priest was nothing to be concerned about.

Kaede-baba, however, had seen the two with their seriousness hanging on their faces. Sango looked to the old woman and gaped. "What was that?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

Kaede shook her head, flinging her hands shamelessly in the spot where they'd been standing, chatting and yelling for the hanyou. "Sango, are you truly surprised by anything that any of you do, anymore?" A gray brow arched at the woman.

The taijiya palmed her face, "I think that everyone assumes that we're all crazy." She said with a bemused sigh. "That or we're all children."

Kaede placed a briary hand upon the girl's arm, patting her slightly. "Aye, you still are. Why don't you go act like it for a little while?" She asked with a genuine tenderness. "All of you are so serious all the time with Naraku. Take this moment as a blessing and just enjoy being a child."

Sango smiled warmly, letting her large, dark eyes fall on her surrogate grandmother. "Arigato, Kaede-bachan."

The old woman scoffed, heading inside to prepare her pitiful vegetable broth. "Besides, I want to know what's going on. I need someone to tell me, don't I?"

"What about Shippo-chan?" Sango asked, "Should I wake him?"

Kaede grinned, "Just go, he has more fun the rest of you. He can help me cook. Go enjoy yourself, dear." She waved the girl off into the dusk.

Sango rushed out into the clearing, finding Kagome and Miroku standing side by side. They each had a gun in their hands, ready to attack the first thing that crept on them. Miroku was the first to spot Sango, spraying her from head to toe.

The woman froze, feeling the chill of the breeze nip at her skin. "Houshi-sama!" She cried, glaring daggers. Kagome stepped in between them and pointed towards her book bag.

"Sango-chan, go pick your weapon. We're at war." She said, conviction rattling at her voice.

The woman's confusion overtook her as she looked towards the girl's bag. "What is going on and what just happened to me? It was nice, but..."

"We're after InuYasha." Miroku said, "He's being stealthy, probably watching us right now." He said boldly, as if he were a real soldier.

Sango ran and grabbed a large, blocky water gun and returned. Kagome showed her how to use it and nodded as they turned their backs to one another.

"Did you see InuYasha in the village?" Kagome asked, leaning her head close to Sango's.

"No, the last time I saw him was when he went hunting." She said, pumping the shaft of the gun with a clacking noise.

Miroku was about to say something to her, but he was sniped in the face once again. He sighed and lowered his head. "I didn't even say anything, my dearest. That was quite unfair of you."

"I could beat you with it instead." Sango shrugged nonchalantly.

Kagome shushed them, "We're not supposed to fight each other!" She said, "I think he's over there." The miko shrugged her shoulder in the direction of a set of trees. She focused her energy on sensing him and narrowed her eyes.

"Can you feel him, Miroku-sama?" Sango asked, inspecting the dusty evening falling upon them.

"There's youki past the well." Miroku replied, readying his weapon. "Is that where you feel it, too, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes." She said soundly, "Ike!" She called out like a war cry, rushing the parameters of the treeline. Sango darted to the right, while Miroku hid beneath the lip of the well.

Kagome pointed her gun at the branches, scoping it out. "InuYasha! I'll say it!" She called, watching Sango creep silently to the base of the tree.

After receiving no answer, the miko sucked in a tight breath. "Alright, InuYasha, you leave me no choice!  _Osu-_ "

"Calm that shit down!" The hanyou called, springing across the branches like a blur.

"There he is!" Sango called, waving for Miroku to follow suit. "Let's go, Houshi-sama!"

The monk scrambled to his feet, running as fast his legs would carry him behind the women. Kagome shot unsuccessfully at the boy, leaving him smirking.

"Is that all you got?" The hanyou chided, his arrogance proceeding him. "It's just like your archery skills, Kagome!"

The miko scowled, "I can still say  _it_  then you won't be saying anything for weeks!" She said, shooting at him again.

The boy dodged her attempts again, clinging to the tree trunk as he dropped down. Miroku took a shot, sniping his opponent with the cool water. The boy gasped in delight, pointing at his handy work.

Sango found his delight to be an easy opening and turned to shoot the monk. An absurd noise erupted from his lips as he fired back at her, starting a skirmish amongst themselves.

Kagome was left standing at attention in front of InuYasha, eyes locked in a battle for dominance. Her heart was throbbing in her throat. There was something primal about going against someone like him.

He was daft, battle ready at the drop of a time, whereas she was still callow in that area. This was great practice in her mind. Too bad that normal enemies couldn't be halted by the  _bullets_  of a water gun.

The hanyou stared at her, ready to escape her efforts. "Well, are you attack me?" He asked, finding the way she clenched her jaw amusing. She was overly serious about this game that he had watched her strategic planning.

Kagome raised the gun up, building up the pressure as fast as she could. "You wanna get wet?" She asked in a near scream.

Miroku and InuYasha both snickered at the remark. Sango blushed, turning to look at the miko. " _Kagome_ - _chan!_ " She scolded.

"Shouldn't InuYasha be asking you that?" Miroku interjected, feeling the handle of the plastic weapon hit the back of his head. Sango kicked him lightly for good measure and saw the way Kagome's skin lit ablaze.

InuYasha looked in the other direction, leaving his embarrassment eating at him. In his moment of weakness, Kagome shot at him, striking him in the chest.

"Take that, InuYasha." She said, her voice quivering as she recovered from the incident. She didn't mind being teased for her own folly as long as it benefited her.

The hanyou narrowed his bright eyes at her, readying himself. "You won't be saying that in a second!" He assured her, flexing his claws as though he was going to actually attack her. The night was coming, leaving the warmth and the reds and golden skies to dim.

The fireflies exploded from their cages, illuminating the field with a soft resonance as the boy shot forward.

Kagome turned to run, spraying his warm skin with half of her supply of water. Miroku and Sango had finally rested at close range spraying, sending water droplets everywhere. The girl's hair and lashes were soaked, and so was the houshi.

They each fumbled with their guns, trying to exhaust their supply, which left Kagome alone in her endeavors.

She was apt in her attempts at slowing InuYasha, who courteously didn't use his youkai speed to his advantage. This game was probably a joke to him, but he was having what appeared to be  _fun_.

That alone made Kagome feel like she had done something right. Laughter rang out in the clearing, carrying to the village on the wind. Echoes of their voices and squeals were heard in the village, leaving the occupants to come see what the fuss was all about.

Kaede leaned against the fence separating her village from the forest line. She squinted against the dark backdrop, watching her wayward  _children_  flutter about the grass. InuYasha was the most interesting to watch.

He'd chased Kagome in circles, with his claws raised above his head. She wouldn't be surprised if he never caught her. Sango and Miroku were slap fighting as if they were five, fighting over a treat.

For once the heaviness in their faces had relaxed, letting their hearts truly shine. No matter how silly it was for the other villagers to see, it was a miracle that they could just exist. Her hands found their way behind her back as Shippo rubbed his eyes, tugging at her hakama.

"Why did they not wake me up?" The kit asked with a scowl. Hurt pressed across his face as his grandmother looked down at him.

She motioned for him to climb on her shoulder. "Because they need to feel like you do all the time." Kaede said, feeling the boy's weight press down on her.

"It's not fair. That looks like so much fun." Shippo's sullen face matched the lazy crossing of his arms.

"If my old bones could move, I would be enjoying it this evening." Kaede replied with a warm sigh, "Why don't we go have some dinner?"

Shippo nodded reluctantly as he watched his companions. Kagome, in particular, looked as though she was about to drop from exhaustion. Her legs were burning and sore.

Miroku and Sango had since given up and lay panting on the grass, staring up at the celestial blanket that rolled overhead.

The miko was panting loudly, her voice raspy and raw from her jovial screams. InuYasha was darting back and forth around the well, blocking her attempts to escape, or possibly do so by going home.

The girl raised her tired eyes to meet his, which were glowing ferociously. His playfulness reminded her more of a cat than a dog. He was spry and quick as a whip with his movements.

His braid whipped back and forth as he moved side to side. Kagome's water gun was finally empty. She pumped it a few quick times trying to make something come out. When it didn't she held it to her chest protectively.

A few moments had past when she got his attention and threw the plastic gun to the wayside. The hanyou smirked at her, leaning across the well with his claws dug into the sides.

The miko did the same, hunched over as though it was her only means of successful escape. InuYasha watched her intently as the night cooled her rosy skin, making a shiver run down her body.

"You getting cold?" He teased. "You wanna go dry off?"

Kagome pouted, eyes never leaving his. She pressed her forehead against his, applying as must pressure as possible. "I'm fine. I could stay like this all night." She assured him.

The boy scoffed, " _Keh_! You couldn't stay out here all night dressed like that!" He pointed out, leaving a blush on her cheeks.

"It's summer, I won't freeze." The miko retorted, eyebrows furrowing against the boy's damp bangs.

"I wasn't talking about freezing." He said dryly, meeting her gaze with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Kagome's mouth fell ajar when she realized what he had said to her. " _Hentai-baka!"_ She murmured, trying to keep the conversation between them. "You're taking after Miroku-sama, now?" She asked, finding her lips curling into a pout.

InuYasha grabbed her arm, making her lose her own game. The girl shuddered at the sensation, making her body tense.

"It's not my fault I ended up being a man." InuYasha said casually, finding his own words to betray him. He was bold on occasion, but this was something he was even astounded with.

A blush crept along his cheeks, as he shot a glance over his shoulder to see Miroku and Sango talking. Turning his attention back to Kagome, he closed his eyes. The girl's stomach fell when she felt his lips brush against hers.

It ended as quickly as it began, leaving the boy satisfied with his victory. Kagome was left with butterflies running rampant in her stomach. When the hanyou released her arm, she fell slack and watched him bound away.

The heat of the summer seemed like it was going to be more than just long, drawn out days. As her fingers traced her lips, Kagome realized that being a child meant cherishing moments that might get lost in the act of growing up.

For now, she just smiled as she glanced to her companions holding hands beneath the stars.

All of their worries felt like they were a million miles away, leaving them to live as they were meant to -  _wild and free_.


End file.
